(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and computer readable media.
(ii) Related Art
Color-image printing is performed by superposing plural planes (e.g., cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K) planes). In this case, if positions of superposition are displaced from each other between plural planes, there may be some areas whose the background is exposed (such areas are so-called white gaps). This phenomenon is generally referred to as the “misregistration”. In order to prevent the occurrence of white gaps, trapping processing may be performed in advance to superpose planes at positions in which white gaps may occur.